Where I'll Return
by Meruhesae
Summary: Yaoi, Riku x Sora. On his mission to seal the keyholes, Sora falls into despair and becomes ill. Convinced Sora is dying, Riku takes matters into his own hands and seeks the aid of an unlikely source to save Sora. However, this person has a request...
1. Guilt

Where I'll Return   
Part 1 (Revised & Reposted)  
A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic  
By Meruhesae  
Pairings: Riku x Sora  
Rating: PG-13 (for now) 

Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, AU-ish, lime/lemon in later parts, Sora being an angst bitch. Well, at first anyway. ^_~

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squaresoft, Disney, Sony, Tetsuya Nomura, the guys in the animation department that do the really cool CG effects, and a partridge in a pear tree.

NOTES: If you are reading this on FF.net: I once had this fic posted under a different name several months ago, but it got deleted, which still confuses me to this day since there was absolutely NO basis for it being taken off. You can thank Uzumaki-sama and her constant nagging for convincing me to post here again, otherwise this fic may have vanished off the face of the earth. ^^; Anyway, I am revising the first five parts that I had written, starting with this one, and I will be reposting them about a week apart. That will give me time to work on part 6, which needs some serious work and fine-tuning. But if you read and reviewed this fic before, PLEASE do so again, as I am very grateful to everyone who read and liked this story.

Now, I said this before, and I'll say it again now: _**When I get lemon chapters up I will post links to them here. I will not be posting ANY content above the rating of R here at FF.net. **_Okay? Okay.

Other noteworthy things: this picks up immediately after Sora & Co. escape from Monstro, and from that point on the timeline becomes completely AU. More Square/FF characters appear. That's all I can say without spoiling things. ^^;

Thanks go to Lost Angel for beta-ing, and to Uzumaki-sama for helping me revise and for convincing me to repost. ^_^

I think that's it. Happy reading!

  
=||=

"Riku! Riku, where are you!?"

Sora panicked as everything around him shook violently, with absolutely no trace of his friend anywhere. 

"No... RIKUUUUUUUU!!!!"

The next few minutes went by in a blur... he barely noticed someone grabbing him and pulling him back, hardly realized that he was now back on the Gummi Ship with his companions.

"I sure hope Geppetto and Pinocchio are okay," Goofy said.

"Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere," Donald added.

Sora was oblivious to their conversation, as the events of what just happened played over and over in his mind.

_Do you even **want** to save Kairi?_

_How could Riku say such a thing? Why was his friend so mad at him anyway? He hadn't done anything wrong... or had he?_

_You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days._

"Riku..."

Goofy and Donald turned their attention to him when they heard him mutter his friend's name sadly.

"Aw, Sora... I'm sure Riku's okay," Goofy told him, trying to offer some comfort to the distraught boy.

"Riku. Why... why is he mad at me?"

"Bah, who needs him!? All he did was get in our way!" Donald fumed.

"Cheer up, Sora. I'm sure things'll work out," Goofy said, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. 

"Thanks," Sora said, although he didn't feel very reassured. How had Riku followed them all the way inside of Monstro? Had he really found Kairi? And more importantly, what had Sora done to suddenly make his friend turn against him like this?

He'd lost Riku again, and they'd only just found each other. To his surprise, that hurt much more than the possibility of losing Kairi. If he lost Riku... gods, Sora didn't know _what_ he would do. He'd known Riku since he was in diapers, and the older boy knew him better than Kairi did on many levels. Not only that, but... he needed Riku. Riku was his role model, his hero, and his reason for wanting to be a stronger person. What would he do, if the person he looked up to more than anything hated him?

=||=

Sora was in no better shape by the time they got back to town. He was exhausted, and couldn't get his confrontation with Riku out of his mind. 

_Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience._

_A conscience?_

_You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!_

They had said some really harsh things to each other; they'd had fights before but never like this. This was far more serious. Had the enemy really gotten to Riku? Could Maleficent have convinced him to join her somehow? It would explain why he had been able to follow them so easily. But Sora didn't want to believe it, didn't want to think Riku would do such a thing.

"You look really tired, Sora. Maybe you should go and get some rest, huh?" Goofy said, patting his shoulder.

"Hey, guys!"

They saw Yuffie waving at them from the front of the accessory shop, Leon and Aerith standing with her.

"Whoa, Sora. You sure look down. What happened?" she asked.

Sora just shook his head, not really wanting to talk about it. It wasn't like anybody could help or do anything about it.

"Sora just needs rest, and he'll be back to his old self again!" Goofy said, patting Sora on his back.

"C'mon, we'll walk you guys to the hotel," Yuffie said. "You all do look pretty worn out. This mission sure must be eating up all your energy. But still, I wish I could go with you guys too, seeing other worlds! I'll bet it's pretty exciting, huh?"

Sora froze; two words in Yuffie's seemingly innocent statement making him go pale.

Other worlds.

Oh, gods.

Oh, GODS! That was it; that had to be it. How could he be so stupid!?

Before this whole mess had happened, he had been getting ready to go off with Riku and Kairi on their own adventure. And now, here he was doing his own thing with a new set of friends, and leaving Riku behind.

_Sora was so happy he'd found Riku. Now that they were together, they'd find Kairi for sure. "You're coming with us, right?"_

_Donald's protest interrupted the happy moment._

_"No! He can't come! Forget it!"_

_"Aw, come on! He's my friend!"_

_And suddenly, Riku was gone._

At the memory, Sora felt his heart shatter in his chest. Why didn't he see it before?

Why didn't he realize? 

He should have fought harder to make them accept Riku, he should have thought more about the other boy's feelings. Now Riku hated him, and Sora had no one to blame but himself. His own actions made him feel sick, in his heart and in his mind.

_All my fault. It's... all my... fault. Riku... I'm so sorry._

And that was his last thought as his world went dark.

=||=

Everyone turned around when they heard a distinct thud behind them.

"Sora!" they cried, hurrying over to his collapsed form.

Leon turned him on his back, and seeing that the boy's cheeks were tinted bright red, the older man placed a hand to his forehead.

"He's burning up. We have to get him medical attention," Leon said, picking up Sora's unconscious form in his arms.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yuffie asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I don't know. Aerith, go find Merlin and bring him to the hotel. He's the closest thing to a doctor we've got here."

"All right," Aerith agreed, not needing to be told twice.

"I'll go too," Yuffie offered, following Aerith as the others hurried to get Sora to the hotel and into a bed.

=||=

After Yuffie and Aerith brought Merlin to the hotel, everyone stayed in the hallway, waiting for news on Sora. Goofy and Donald were pacing back and forth worriedly, while Cid tried to reassure Yuffie that Sora would be fine.

After a few moments, Merlin emerged from the Green Room, a somewhat grim look on his face.

"How is he?" Cid asked. 

The wizard sighed. "He is completely exhausted, both mentally and physically. The stress of this quest seems to have taken quite a toll on him. I gave him something for his fever but his body did not seem to respond to it. I have to suggest a week's worth of bed rest so he can recuperate properly."

"A week!?" Donald blurted out. 

"Yes, I am afraid so. I strongly believe that he was close to having a nervous breakdown; you don't want to take any chances with him. All you can do is take turns tending to him until his fever breaks and make sure he eats and gets the rest he needs."

"We'll take good care of him, don't worry!" Yuffie said determinedly. 

"Try to keep him as cool as possible, and try to make him eat broth at the very least. He won't have much of an appetite for a while, but he needs to get nourishment somehow," Merlin added.

It was decided that Aerith and Yuffie would take the evening shift to look after Sora, Donald and Goofy would take over in the morning and Leon and Cid in the afternoon. 

However, despite their vigorous efforts, Sora's condition seemed to worsen. He slept constantly, and he wouldn't eat anything they brought him whenever he was aware enough to do so. And the most frightening thing, no matter how much fever medicine they gave him, it didn't seem to make a difference. 

_Come on, Sora. Pull through. You have to._ Leon thought, putting a new wet washcloth on the boy's forehead, hearing him utter one single word in his fevered sleep.

"Riku..."

=||=

"You went about it all wrong."

The dark-clad figure turned to look at him, giving a slight glare at the person who dared to question her carefully schemed plan.

"Is that so? It seems to be working fine so far. The boy is on our side now, is he not?"

"Yes, but this is a second failure at an attempt to gain the Keyblade, Maleficent. Tell me, how many more of your brilliant ideas must we hear before we finally acquire it? You made a mistake when you tried to turn him against the boy. That might work under normal circumstances, but their situation is... different."

"And how would you know?"

"I make things my business to know. Cleverness does not always mean craftiness. And besides, if the boy was able to defeat Jafar, who's to say he can't beat any of the others? If that happens you will lose your allies one by one."

"Very well then," the cool voice said. "If you're so intelligent... what do you suggest we do?"

The pale man merely smirked in reply.

=||=

_"Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all."_

_"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little." _

At least, that's what he kept trying to tell himself. Not even Maleficent seemed to believe him, and he knew he really didn't believe it either. 

Gods, seeing that look on Sora's face had torn him apart. That look of hurt and pain... Riku had never felt so low in his life. He had only wanted to make Sora feel bad for leaving him, make him feel what he was feeling. He'd made his point; he'd bested Sora yet again. He was supposed to be happy, right?

But if he was supposed to be happy, why did he feel so... empty?

Riku knew why. It was because deep down, he knew how much he truly loved Sora, even now after all that had happened. But at the same time... Riku felt hurt at Sora's refusal to join him. That had stung, more than anything. Now the damage had been done, and it was probably too late.

Tears began to pool over Riku's eyes, despite the fight he put up to hold them back. He closed his eyes tight as he gave in to weakness and let the warm tears spill down his cheeks. "Sora. I'm sorry. But I've come too far. I can't turn back now."

A knock on his door made Riku straighten up and wipe his face.

"Come in," he said, but scowled when he saw whom the visitor was. "What the hell do you want?"

"Tsk, tsk, Riku dear, is that any way to speak to one of your comrades?"

"I never said you people were anything of the sort. Just because I'm working with you doesn't mean I have to care about you, or like you," Riku snapped. Then with a glare, he added, "And if you call me 'dear' again, I'll kill you."

"Well, you're a touchy one, aren't you?" the man said, amused.

"Is there a reason you came here? State whatever business you have or leave me the hell alone," Riku said, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Fine, I'll get to the point. Maleficent was wrong."

Riku frowned. "Wrong? About what?"

"About Sora abandoning you. He did no such thing."

"I... I don't understand. But... what do you know? You weren't there when..." Riku thought back to when Sora had turned him away while they were inside that big whale. Great gods, that had hurt, too much.

"Listen. It's not the boy's fault the Keyblade chose him. And as I recall, he _did_ want to include you in his journey, did he not?"

Riku only nodded.

"Tell me, who was it that kept that from happening?"

Riku thought, then glared at the thought of Sora's new so-called friends. "Them..."

"Exactly. He wanted so badly for you to come along, but they vehemently refused to allow it. Why do you think that was? They're using him, Riku. They took him from you and now they are poisoning his mind. He will be lost to you unless you do something."

Riku glared. "What do you care, anyway?"

A smile. "Because I like you, Riku. You're quite an interesting boy. You are a lot like myself."

"Don't flatter yourself," Riku spat.

"Fine, don't listen to me. But I just thought you'd like to know... I just came from Traverse Town, and your friend is certainly taking all of this very hard."

Riku's expression changed to one of alarm. "What do you mean?"

"He's feeling hurt, angry, confused, lonely... and he's blaming himself and wallowing in self-pity. Those hooligans he's hanging around aren't making it any better for him, I think. It's pathetic, really. And now because of all that's happened, he's become ill. I understand that he collapsed from exhaustion and hasn't been able to eat anything. He's also got a fever and he's not responding to medications." 

He could see Riku clench his fists, as if fighting the emotions inside him.

"Don't bother acting like you don't care, because it's apparent that you do. In fact, I would say that you more than care about that boy, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Riku ground out through clenched teeth.

Laughter. "Oh, please. You may have Maleficent and the others fooled but I'm not as dumb as you think I am. It's plain as day that you're in love, or at least in lust, with that bothersome kid. Not that I blame you. He really is a doll, isn't he? If I were in your shoes I would have jumped him long ago."

"Don't talk that way about him," Riku growled.

"Hit a nerve, I see," the man drawled with a smirk. 

"Shut up. Anyway... it's too late now. Sora, he might not forgive me..."

"I think you're wrong about that. But the point is, those people took him from you, and now they have caused him to become sick. He's not going to recover if you don't do something."

"Sora..."

Riku's entire being ached at the thought of Sora being sick. In their younger days, it seemed that he was immune to everything under the sun, but when he did get sick it was never a pretty sight. Sora always hated being bedridden and unable to do anything, for sickness meant weakness and Sora _never_ wanted to be seen as weak. If Sora really were sick, he'd take care of him... especially if those two idiots were the cause of it. 

On the other hand, he wasn't exactly sure he could trust this guy. There had to be something, some ulterior motive behind all this.

"Tell me the real reason why you want to help Sora. What's in it for you? I'm not going to listen to a damned word you say until you tell me," Riku demanded.

"Oh, fine. Have it your way." He sat down and made himself comfortable on one of the large chairs, lightly tossing his pale hair over his shoulder. "Sora's Keyblade has the ability to seal Keyholes. I want him to seal the Keyhole in my world."

Riku stared at him in confusion. "I don't get it. You're allied with Maleficent, aren't you? You can control the Heartless, and wreak all the havoc you want in your world. That's why everyone else is here, right? Why do you want to keep the Heartless out of your world? Why are you even here?"

"I can't tell you everything, but there are reasons why I need to keep them out. We already have enough monsters roaming about as it is... the Heartless along with those monsters is more than even I feel like dealing with. They're only making my job harder." 

"Your job? What exactly is your job?"

The man merely threw him another one of his trademark smirks, a look that was quite frankly starting to annoy Riku. "I told you, I can't tell you everything. I'll admit, the Heartless were drawn to my world because of things I started, and while I do so enjoy creating havoc, the Heartless are just getting in the way. I am here because Maleficent recognizes my power, and I thought I would join her, if only for a short while, to at least find a way to keep the Heartless out of my world. But I can't do that if the Keyblade Master dies from illness, can I?"

Riku closed his eyes as his body tensed. "Okay, you've made your point."

"Good, it's settled then," the man said, smiling.

"Wait. You forget that there are a few problems with me getting Sora back. First, getting him away from those two won't be easy. I'm sure they're watching over him like a hawk, and once he's gone they'll more than likely go to every world they can looking for him. Not only that, but what about Maleficent? Once she's realized we've gone behind her back, she'll find us and try to punish us."

"Don't worry about Maleficent. I came to an understanding with her. I just convinced her that I have a remarkable plan for getting the Keyblade Master out of her way... and that you were a part of my plan. So she won't come looking for us, at least not for a while. My palace is buried underground, it's near impossible for even the natives of my world to find, so if we keep Sora there it's not likely that those two will find him. As for getting him out of there... we'll need to create some kind of diversion to distract everyone."

"I sure hope you have something in mind," Riku said.

That smug smile widened. "Not to worry, my friend. I have just the distraction you're looking for."

=||=

It had been two days. Two days since Sora had collapsed, and still there was no change in his condition. By now everyone was really worried. Sora could die at this rate, and they had no idea why his fever wouldn't lessen.

Right now, Cid and Leon were looking after him, as Donald and Goofy looked on with concern. 

"Goofy, we've gotta figure something out. If Sora doesn't get better..." Donald said.

"I know. But... gawrsh, what can we do? He misses Riku a lot, Donald, a whole lot. Maybe... maybe we should find a way to track him down and bring him here?"

"What!? No way! Why should we, after he endangered all of us in Monstro!?"

"But Donald..."

Suddenly, Yuffie burst into the room, looking frantic.

"You guys! There's something outside! You all have to see this!"

"Calm down, Yuffie. What's going on?" Leon asked.

"Just come outside, all of you!"

They all hurried out of the hotel, and Yuffie pointed upwards.

"Look!"

Gasps and horrified murmurs were heard as they observed what looked like a gigantic eyeball in the sky.

"Wh-wh-wh-what is that!?!" Donald cried.

"It's a ship," Cid said, never taking his eyes off the sky. "And I don't think it's here for a friendly visit."

END PART 1. 

Anyone that guesses who the Mystery Man is gets Virtual Pocky! Unless you already read this fic the first time I posted it and already know who he is. ^^; I'll be posting the revised version of part 2 in about a week or so, give or take a day. In the meantime, read, review, and be merry!


	2. He's Mine

Where I'll Return   
Part 2: He's Mine (Revised and Reposted)  
A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic  
By Meruhesae  
Pairings: Riku x Sora  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, AU-ish lime/lemon for later chapters. 

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squaresoft, Disney, Sony, Tetsuya Nomura, the guys in the animation department that do the really cool CG effects, and a partridge in a pear tree.

NOTES: For those of you who guessed the mystery man was Kuja from Final Fantasy 9, congrats! Thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed and emailed me, I appreciate every single one of you! *group hugs!* 

Anyway, now that you all know for sure that Mystery Man is Kuja, there are some other things that I need to make everyone aware of. First, there are spoilers for FF9 to come later on. The timeline for FF9 is similar to the game's, with the exception of some changes. For the sake of this fic, none of the cities, towns, etc. in have been destroyed. Also, Brahne is already dead, and Garnet is Queen. I don't know if I would call this a crossover fic or not, since Kingdom Hearts IS one big crossover. Anyone who hasn't played FF9 may not understand the later parts of this fic, but I will do my best not to confuse anyone. Still, if you do get the chance, play it... it's a great game, and Kuja is a great villain, better than Sephiroth in my opinion. ^^;

Enough of my babbling now, I'm sure you wanna read the fic. ^_^

=||=

Riku walked out of the airship cabin where he had left Kairi and walked onto the ship's bridge. One thing he had been adamant about was being able to bring Kairi along so he would know she was safe. He didn't fully trust Maleficent and there was no way he would leave Kairi in Hollow Bastion unless he was there.

Seeing that they had arrived in Traverse Town, he turned to face his accomplice.

"What's Sora's exact location?"

"He's at the hotel, resting in the Green Room. Your best bet is to go in through the back door from the alleyway. If there's someone in there with him, just wait and don't start any fights. They'll be out of your way soon enough."

"If you say so." Riku paused before speaking again. "Are you _absolutely_ sure they won't be able to find us?"

"Completely. Even if they do look for him among other worlds, it will be quite some time before they reach Gaia, according to the Invincible's navigational charts. Unless they can find the right Navi-G piece, they may not even get there at all. So don't worry."

Riku considered this, and nodded. "Okay. I'll trust you on this Kuja, only because I want what's best for Sora."

Kuja smiled. "Very good, then. Speaking of the boy, I think now would be a good time for you to get going. They can't see the ship yet, so they shouldn't notice you when you teleport down. Just make sure you stay hidden, and get him out quickly."

"I know. I'm heading out now."

=||=

Everyone stared at the mysterious ship in awe. They followed it as it slowly drifted towards the First District, until it stopped over the accessory shop.

"Where could it have come from?" Aerith asked.

"It's probably Maleficent's doing," Leon said, looking as if he would draw his weapon any moment.

"Maybe it's not evil? Maybe it's just from another world that disappeared," Yuffie said.

Before anyone could respond to that, a bright light emitted from the ship to the ground in front of them, and there stood a tall, silvery-haired... man? Woman? They couldn't tell, until the person walked their way and stood in front of them. He didn't look like a normal person, and he did look somewhat sinister, with a strange, knowing smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Cid asked.

"Greetings. My name is Kuja, and it looks like I've found the right people, so I guess I'll state my business. I have a message for you."

"What're you talking about? Don't you know that creepy ship of yours gave us all a heart attack!?" Donald said with a glare as he and Goofy stepped in front of the group. 

Kuja blinked. "My goodness, a scrawny-looking dog and a duck with a speech impediment. Now I've truly seen it all." 

Donald's face turned completely red, and he started shaking in anger. "Why you...!" 

Kuja burst out laughing. "My, my, your feathers sure do get ruffled easily don't they? Well, you can't really blame me, can you, it's not every day I see a pair as odd as the two of you."

"You said you have a message for us. From whom?" Leon asked, as Goofy tried to calm Donald down.

"A boy you know by the name of Riku."

They all froze at the name, looking at Kuja in surprise.

"Yes, that's right. I'll have you know that he wasn't happy to hear that you people let his beloved Sora get sick, and he asked me to tell you to give up whatever it is that you're using Sora for and let him come back to his real friends."

Again, Donald blew up at him. "Shut up! He doesn't know anything, and neither do you! Sora's sick because of the way Riku hurt him, not because of anything we did! If he wants Sora to get better, tell him to stop acting like an idiot and come to his senses!"

Kuja shook his head. "Hmph. Regrettable. Somehow I knew you'd react this way." A sinister smile crossed his features. "Fortunately, you were all stupid enough to come and see what all the fuss is about, so I bet by now our objective is already achieved."

They all blinked at him for a moment, until realization hit.

"Oh, no! We left Sora alone!" Yuffie cried.

"Damn!" Leon said, wanting to kick himself. Without another word, he rushed back to the Second District as Goofy and Aerith followed him.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, my dear," Kuja sneered, looking at Yuffie. "Riku's very eager to see him, so he's probably not alone anymore." 

"W-Why you...!" Donald spat, and took his wand out, getting ready to blast any spell he could at the cocky man.

"We'll back you up!" Yuffie said, as she and Cid drew out their own weapons. "Let's get it on, girly-man!"

Kuja only smirked. "Ha, I don't think so. As fun as it would be to fight you, my part's done here. Until we meet again, duck. And I have a feeling we will." He gave one last triumphant laugh as a beam of light came down from the ship and surrounded him, and in an instant, he was gone.

"Damn!" Cid spat, almost ready to throw his spear. [1]

"Sora!" Yuffie cried, and the three of them followed the others back to the hotel. They had a dreaded feeling that they were already too late.

=||=

Riku stayed silent, watching from the alley as one of the men he'd seen Sora with before put a wet cloth on the boy's forehead. He also saw the duck and the dog talking in the corner, looking at Sora every so often.

Hmph. They were probably annoyed that Sora had gotten sick and they couldn't use him for whatever it was they were after. The idiots. Well, he would see to it he got Sora as far away from them as possible. 

He continued to wait until he noticed a short-haired girl enter the room in a panic, gesturing for everyone to go outside. Riku didn't budge until the last of them walked out of the room and the door closed behind them.

"Now's my chance."

Quietly, he opened the back door and entered, cautiously walking towards the bed. A lump grew in his throat as he saw the condition his friend was in, throwing small fits in his sleep and sweating uncontrollably.

"Riku... don't go. I'm sorry. Don't go... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Riku froze, his muscles clenching and his heart breaking at the words Sora had uttered. Now, he saw first hand the damage that those hurtful things he'd said had done. Was it _his_ fault that Sora was like this? Maybe it was... but he wouldn't have had to do what he did if it weren't for them deceiving Sora. Now more than ever, Riku knew he had to make it up to Sora by helping him get better, it was the only way to redeem himself and prove to Sora he was still worthy of his friendship.

He saw that Sora was still mostly dressed, and looked around the room for the rest of Sora's clothes. The heavier parts of his outfit were draped over a chair, his enormous shoes in the corner. Riku decided he would take everything but the shoes. _Sora, I love you, but I don't know how you can stand to walk in those things._

He collected the clothes and knelt by the bed, pushing sweaty bangs away from Sora's brow before setting to work. He pulled the covers off his friend and quickly re-dressed him, until he heard Sora's voice.

"Riku? Riku... is it you?" Sora said weakly.

"Yes, Sora. It's me."

Sora's eyes slid shut again. "No... just a dream. Has to be..."

"You're not dreaming, Sora." Riku caressed his friend's cheek, causing Sora to open his eyes and look at him in confusion. "I'm getting you out of here. You're sick and it's all their fault. I'm taking you away from them so I can take care of you."

"Wha... Riku, wait! You can't... I..."

Riku pressed his fingers to Sora's lips to quiet him. "Don't worry, Sora. You'll be safe with me. I'll help you get better. I promise."

"B-But... I can't leave," Sora stammered, "I... the Keyholes, I have to..."

"No. You aren't going to do anything until you get well. Can't you see that staying with these people is making you ill? You need your real friends, Sora. I'm not going to let you die."

Riku scooped up the smaller boy in his arms, despite the weak struggles and protests his friend tried to put up. Sora found himself too weak, too exhausted to fight back, and in his mind, he still thought that this had to be a dream. Riku hated him now... didn't he?

"Calm down, Sora. Your body doesn't need anymore strain," Riku whispered softly, almost lovingly, in his ear.

Sora decided that if he was dreaming, then he'd enjoy it while it lasted. He relaxed and curled closer to the warmth of Riku's body. Suddenly feeling drained once more, he felt his eyelids become heavy again. 

Riku felt Sora relax against him, and he looked down at his friend, who seemed too exhausted to put up any more arguments. This had worked perfectly; he had Sora now and wasn't letting him go.

"Riku. Forgive me."

"Shh." Riku kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about it. Just sleep."

Sora seemed to obey, as his breathing grew steady within moments and he was out like a light.

_So far so good._ Riku thought. 

Just as he was about to take his leave, the door of the room burst open, and there was the duck, the dog, and a few other people that Riku had seen Sora with before. Damn. He'd taken too long.

"_YOU_!" Donald cried, pulling out his wand, while the others pulled out their weapons as well.

Glaring, Riku only pulled Sora closer to him, standing his ground. Those dumb animals. No way was he going to let them interfere now.

"Yes, _me_." Riku's glare deepened, not hiding the hateful look in his eyes. This caused a few of them, even Donald, to take a step back. "I won't allow Sora to be plagued by your influence anymore. You don't even deserve to be in the same room as him. He's sick because of _you_! I'm taking him back with me, where he belongs, and _I'll_ make him well again. So just forget about any future attempts at using him, because I won't give Sora up. He's_ mine_."

"Wait! You can't take him away!" Yuffie pleaded. "Sora's too important!"

Riku smirked. "So you want him to stay here and die? I won't let that happen. I told you, he's _mine._ But... if you guys think you can beat me..."

"Let's get him!" Donald cried without hesitation.

But just as the group charged at Riku, darkness enveloped the two boys, and in an instant, they were gone. 

=||=

Back on the ship's bridge, Kuja was laughing hysterically. 

Oh, that had been fun, seeing that stupid duck's temper get all bent out of proportion! He hadn't had this much fun in ages, taunting someone other than people from his own world was_ quite_ enjoyable. It was a pity he would have to go about his "normal" business once Sora sealed Gaia's Keyhole.

At that moment, Riku reappeared on the bridge. Kuja turned to face him, giving Riku a cocky grin before praising his efforts.

"Very good, Riku. A finer abduction, I have never seen," he said with a smirk.

"They saw me as I was leaving with him," Riku said.

Kuja chuckled. "Well, they're probably feeling just dandy right about now. I swear, the look on that duck's face..."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, how long before we reach Gaia?"

"We'll be there in no time at all. I'm just going to warp us there, and then we will teleport over to my palace. My servants should have everything ready and prepared for us once we arrive."

"Good." Riku looked down at Sora, sleeping comfortably in his arms. "Just hold on, Sora. I won't let you die on me now."

=||=

Nobody knew what to say. They were either shocked, angry, or both. A moment or two of silence passed until someone broke it.

"This is bad. This is very bad," Aerith said softly.

"No kidding!" Donald cried, frustration and anger gnawing at him.

"Sora... it's really bad that he's gone, but I don't think Riku's gonna hurt him," Goofy said.

"How can you say that!?" Donald snapped. 

"So that was Riku?" Yuffie asked, now curious.

"All Sora has been doing since he got sick is call out to him. Maybe Riku's presence will help him recover," Aerith said, thinking of the difficult time she and Yuffie had trying to tend to Sora. They started to think that maybe his fever hadn't gone down at all because didn't seem to _want_ to get better.

"Yeah, and Sora's his best friend. Riku said he was gonna help Sora get better, and I believe him," Goofy said firmly.

"Goofy, you idiot! Don't you see!? Unless we find Sora, we can't finish our mission!" Donald scolded him.

"The duck's right," Cid agreed. "Maybe that kid is going to help Sora, but that doesn't change the fact that we don't know where the hell they went." 

Leon, who had stayed silent in the corner up until then, finally spoke. "Without Sora, the Keyholes can't be sealed. More worlds will disappear and stopping Maleficent is going to be impossible." 

"What are we gonna do?" Yuffie said.

"Look for him, of course! Starting now! Goofy, let's go!" Donald started shoving Goofy out the door, only to be stopped by Cid.

"Hang on, you two. We need to think this out better," Cid told them. 

"What's to think about!? Sora's been kidnapped and we have to find him, that's all there is to it!" Donald cried.

"Be reasonable, would you? We don't know anything about that Kuja guy or where he came from. That ship he had was in a class of its own, we have no idea what kind of navigation it has or what we're up against," Cid told him.

"What, so you just wanna give up!?" Donald said.

"All I'm saying is that..."

Just then, Merlin entered the room. Everyone turned to look at him, stopping their conversation. He took one look at the empty bed, and sighed.

"So. He has already taken the boy then."

"Merlin? You... you _knew_?" Yuffie asked him.

"Yes. I knew Riku would come for Sora." [2]

"What!?" Donald yelled at the wizard. "You knew, and you didn't warn us!?" 

Donald looked ready to have another tantrum, until Merlin gave him a stern look.

"Because as you saw, his condition was not improving here. It seems that his illness is probably more mental than physical, maybe a combination of both. But I agree with Goofy, in the belief that his friend will help him through this. Do not worry about Sora, he will be fine."

"Merlin, are you sure about this?" Leon asked.

The old man nodded. "Yes."

"Bah! Fine, think what you want, but Goofy and I are going to revisit the other worlds and put the word out, and give them a description of Riku. We need Sora for this mission, we can't afford anymore setbacks!"

"That might be a good idea. At least then we'd have people keeping an eye out for them," Cid said.

"Do as you wish, but it is likely you will not hear from Sora until he is ready to contact you. Just try to be patient until then," Merlin told them.

"Whatever, old man. Goofy, let's go!" With that, Donald turned away and walked out of the room in a huff.

END PART 2.

[1] Cid's weapon in FF7 was a spear. ^_^

[2] For those of you that haven't seen "The Sword in the Stone" Merlin is supposed to be psychic, I guess, and know stuff about the future. Or something.

Thanks go out once again to my beta readers, Lost Angel, and Uzumaki-sama. As always, reviews, comments and feedback are appreciated! Thanks for reading, more will be up soon!


	3. Riku's Resolve

Where I'll Return   
Part 3: Riku's Resolve (Revised & Reposted)  
A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic  
By Meruhesae  
Pairings: Riku x Sora  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, AU-ish. 

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squaresoft, Disney, Sony, Tetsuya Nomura, the guys in the animation department that do the really cool CG effects, and a partridge in a pear tree.

NOTES: You may have noticed that I've bumped up the rating to R because eventually there will be lime, and there's a bit of nudity in the next few chapters but nothing graphic really. Also, I ended up revising a lot of stuff in this part. I think I'm really starting to like this revised version a lot better than the original one. Also, as I forgot to last time, I want to apologize for the delay in getting the last chapter out. I really did mean to have it up sooner. ^^; But yay, I have this part posted much faster! ^_^ 

Once again, thanks go to Lost Angel who edited the first version of this fic, and to Uzumaki-sama, my latest beta, who has got to be one of the best (if not the best) KH writers I know. And if you haven't heard of her and her awesome fics... WHAT KIND OF RIKU/SORA FAN ARE YOU!? Go read and review her stuff! ^_~

Happy reading!

=||=

Riku looked out of the Invincible's panoramic window, amazed by what he saw. Gaia was _huge_. To think that one world could be this big... it was incredible.

"Feeling overwhelmed?" Kuja asked him.

"I've never seen anything like it," Riku admitted. 

"Yes, it is quite vast. However I don't know if you're going to be able to act the happy tourist or not, depending on how the doll feels," Kuja drawled in a slightly mocking tone.

"Will you stop calling him that already?" Riku snapped in annoyance, hoping that he wouldn't end up killing Kuja before Sora even had a chance to get well. 

"Oh, don't take it so personally. You really are a jealous one, aren't you?" Kuja teased.

"Look, can we get serious for a minute? Now that we're here, we should take Sora to a doctor," Riku said.

"That won't be necessary. I assure you we will have all the provisions needed to care for him, so don't worry," Kuja assured him.

"But..."

"You should lay low for the time being, Riku. Especially considering..."

"Considering what? You said that they wouldn't find us here."

"They won't, I just don't favor being around lots of people. I also doubt you'll be able to find your way around Gaia without getting lost, especially since you have no idea where to go, do you? Sora will be fine in my palace, trust me. Or..." Kuja threw that mocking smirk at him again. "Do you doubt your own ability to care for him?"

Riku stiffened. "Fine, but if he's not better within a few days, we're taking him to a doctor. Understand?"

"Hn, I guess I can agree to that. But your presence alone seems to have calmed him," Kuja said with a smile.

Riku looked down at the one he loved, realizing Kuja was right. He did seem more relaxed now than he had been lying in that bed. It only further proved that Sora being away from his friends was hurting him. Although Kuja was cocky and a pain to listen to, Riku was glad he'd teamed up with the man, at least for the time being.

"Anyway, let's get going, shall we? Since you've got your hands full, I'll carry the girl," Kuja suggested.

Riku looked at him levelly. "You'd better not do anything to her."

Kuja gave an exasperated sigh. "Will you relax already? What's it going to take to convince you I'm on your side? No harm will come to anyone, I swear it to you."

Riku studied him for a moment, then simply nodded. Kuja had not broken any of his promises so far, but Riku wouldn't be so defensive if the man would stop acting like a stuck-up prick for more than two minutes.

Kuja had gone into the cabin to retrieve Kairi, then called for Riku to follow him to the transport pod. As they exited the airship, Riku noticed that they were surrounded by a huge desert. Once again, he felt awed, as he had never seen a desert in his life. The heat in the air felt different than the humid tropical climate he was used to, and it seemed so... empty. Nothing but sand and rocks. He frowned a little at the bland atmosphere, which Kuja did not fail to notice.

"Something wrong?" Kuja asked.

"Not really, it's just... your world looked so _big_ from the airship. This isn't really what I was expecting," Riku told him.

"Well, this isn't the only place to see in Gaia, Riku. My palace is here because it's isolated and difficult to find. I like it that way. But the sunsets in this desert are very beautiful, and the stars are very clear at night. Tonight I could give you a little tour, if you like," Kuja offered, giving a seductive smile.

Riku glared. "I think it can wait until Sora gets better, thanks. Even then, your company isn't preferable."

"Oh, I'm only teasing you, dearest," Kuja chuckled. "I know very well what our priority is. The transporter inside is up ahead. Just follow me, and watch your step." 

Riku did so, and soon they were standing on a platform with strange markings on it. A bright light suddenly shone around them, and within moments, they were standing inside what he assumed to be Kuja's palace. Once again, Riku took in his surroundings... and blinked.

Kuja's home was... interesting, to say the least. While Hollow Bastion had been quite a sight, this place had a different feel and beauty to it. There were many statues of gargoyles, angels and seraphims, and brightly polished gold ornaments and chandeliers hanging from the high vaulted ceilings. The palace adorned large glass-stained windows everywhere he looked, and it seemed more like a sanctuary or a holy shrine than a palace. Still, this place was quiet and the settings quite extravagant, and he had no doubt that Sora would rest quite comfortably here.

"Nice place," Riku remarked quietly.

"Why, thank you. I trust you're impressed?" Kuja asked him.

Riku shrugged. "Doesn't matter, so long as Sora will be comfortable here."

"He will, I assure you. Now, where are those two stupid clowns?" Kuja said, irritated that his servants were nowhere in sight. "Zorn! Thorn!"

As if on cue, a group of people entered the room, two of whom were extremely short, and a few other weird-looking ones wearing pointy hats.

"Master! It is good to have you back!"

"Master! Good to have you back, it is!"

Riku frowned at the two strange... well, he didn't know what to call them. They were two midgets dressed up like... clowns? Well, that's what Kuja had called them, and it wasn't far from the truth. _Weird... but I've seen worse, _he thought, thinking back to that stupid duck and the dog Sora had been with. He also had no idea what to make of the guys with the pointy hats, he could only assume they were all Kuja's servants.

"Right, right, I get the idea. Are the accommodations for my guests in order?" Kuja asked them.

"Yes Master, two guest rooms, ready to go!" the twins said in unison.

"Good. This is Riku," Kuja said, pointing at the green eyed boy. "He will be taking care of his sick friend you see there, and they will remain here until the boy fully recovers. Give him anything he requires. This girl is in a comatose state and is to rest and not be bothered. Understand?"

"Yes, Master!" Zorn and Thorn chimed, while the other servants nodded silently.

"Good, now go see about getting some dinner served. One of you black mages, come with us and lead us to the rooms that have been prepared," Kuja ordered. 

Riku could only stare as Kuja spouted off orders to everyone, seeing for the first time a sense of authority and, to his surprise, seriousness within the man. Nevertheless, his servants seemed loyal to him and followed his orders without hesitation. Riku found himself wondering once more just what kind of role Kuja played in this world, and why he wanted its Keyhole sealed.

"Just follow me, Riku. There are many stairs and passageways, so it might be a little easy to get lost," Kuja said. They walked further inside the palace, and again Riku stared at the place in fascination. More statues, more windows like in the last room. His parents had liked artsy stuff like this, but it all looked far more elaborate and expensive than anything that had ever been in his house. All this luxury, and Kuja claimed it was just him and his servants living here? The man certainly was materialistic.

"Kuja, if this place is underground, how is it you have so many windows?" Riku asked him.

"This palace is built on the inside of a mountain. It's also surrounded by pools of quicksand, guarded by Mist monsters," Kuja told him.

"Mist monsters?"

"Remember when I told you Gaia already had its fair share of monsters? Those would be Mist monsters. It's hard to go anywhere without bumping into one, and many of them are very strong. Sometimes you can run away and avoid them, but other times you won't be so lucky."

"Why do I get the feeling you have more to do with that than you're letting on?" Riku said, glaring at him.

"You're accusing _moi_? Riku love, I'm hurt," Kuja remarked with a pout.

Riku rolled his eyes, taking note to pulverize Kuja the next time he called him another pet name.

They climbed a long, transparent staircase that had a strange look to it, almost as if it were made out of the sunlight itself. They went down a corridor, until they reached two sets of double doors. 

"I'll put the girl in here to rest. I promise you she'll be safe and undisturbed," Kuja said. As the black mage opened the door, Kuja addressed him. "Let Riku into the other room, and bring him a medicine chest and some towels."

"Yes, sir." The mage left and Kuja made sure Kairi was safe in the bed before heading next door.

Riku had already put Sora under the covers, who was still sleeping but his breathing had become heavy and he appeared to be sweating.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Riku dear, but you'd better strip him. Those clothes look awfully thick and it can't be helping his fever."

Riku glared at him. "Don't call me _dear_."

Kuja laughed, that familiar smirk appearing on his face. "Anyway, do make yourself comfortable. Through that other doorway is the bathing room, which I am sure you will find to your liking. I could have prepared a third guest room but I figured you'd want some quality time with lover boy here. The bed certainly is big enough," he added with a sneer.

"How thoughtful of you," Riku snorted as he began to peel Sora's clothing off. He tried not to stare at Sora's slender body as he stripped the boy down to a pair of white boxers, but then gave in to the temptation. Gods, Sora was so beautiful, even in his ill state. Now that he had Sora with him again, he would not let him go, ever. He'd die before he was separated from the one he loved again.

"He really is cute," Kuja purred, and Riku fumed, realizing that he too was enjoying the view. He covered Sora's mostly naked form with a sheet and threw Kuja a death glare.

"Don't you dare get any ideas, you bastard, or I'll kill you slowly," Riku promised, his eyes narrowing.

"Ooh, so protective! Really, is that any way to talk to the person who is so generously opening his grand home to you? You should learn to be more appreciative," Kuja taunted.

Riku was about to snap back at him when the black mage from before came back into the room with the items Kuja requested. Kuja instructed him to place everything on the table, and dismissed him.

"Let me show you the potions. After all, we don't want you to go giving him the wrong ones." Kuja opened the chest and removed a few bottles. "This one is a Vaccine potion, it will help with his fever. Let him rest for now, but when he's conscious enough, try to make him drink at least half of it. The other bottles are Hi-potions, not so different from the ones you've probably seen. Concentrate on breaking his fever first, then give him these. If you need more, just put your hand on that blue orb in the corner, and you will talk to one of my servants. Think you can handle it, or should I have a servant help you?"

"Don't bother, I can do it," Riku said, examining the bottles closely.

"Fine. I'll see about having some food sent up. I doubt he will wake up anytime soon so I'll just tell them to send enough for one."

"Thanks... I guess."

"Hn. Don't mention it. Just make sure you hold up your end of the deal. As soon as he's well, we look for the Keyhole and lock it."

"Sora will have no problem with your request. When I went into the hotel and told him I was taking him, he said he couldn't go, that he needed to seal the Keyholes. He'll probably be ecstatic."

Kuja smiled. "Good, then. Remember to use that orb if you need anything. I have some work to do in my study, so enjoy your quality time with the little doll."

Riku glared at him as he left.

=||=

"Kidnapped?"

Cloud had a surprised look on his face, while Hercules and Phil weren't nearly as good at containing their shock.

"How did this happen!?" Hercules asked.

"And right before the tournament, too! Who in Zeus' name did this?" Phil said.

"It was Riku, a friend of Sora's. I really don't think Sora's in any danger, but we do need to find him," Goofy said.

"Why did he take him?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Because he's crazy, that's why!" Donald spat.

"Donald!" Goofy scolded.

"Why don't you think he's in danger?" Cloud asked Goofy.

"Well, ya see... Sora got sick, and he was out of it for two days and not getting better. Riku found out, and figured we weren't taking care of him properly, so he took Sora away thinking he'd do a better job," Goofy told him.

"Yeah, and we _also_ think that he's been siding with the Heartless! Can't forget that little detail!" Donald snapped.

"Well, I still think Sora's gonna be okay. And you heard what Merlin said, we don't have to worry."

"_THINK_, Goofy! Didn't you hear what Riku said? Even if we do find them we're gonna have to fight him to get Sora back, and who knows what that'll lead to?" Donald said.

"Sure sounds like he went to a lot of trouble to take the kid. And you say this guy was a friend of his? Rather protective of the little squirt, ain't he?" Phil remarked.

"Ha! Obsessed is more like it!" Donald amended.

"We'll keep an eye out for the kid. Don't worry," Hercules told them.

Meanwhile, Cloud was deep in thought. So, Sora was missing. If the kid really was the true Keyblade Master, this didn't bode well for the future. He didn't want to admit it, but he really liked the kid. He had lots of potential, and after fighting him, he knew that Sora would be able to hold his own. Idly, he wondered if this "Riku" was the person Sora said he'd been looking for.

Cloud spoke quietly. "Did Sora find what he was looking for? His light, I mean."

Donald and Goofy blinked at the question.

"He said he was looking for someone. Did he find them?"

"Uh, well... Sora was looking for two friends, and Riku was one of them. I don't think he's found the other yet, but Riku pretty much said he knew where she was. So he could be with both of them now, but... we don't know for sure," Goofy told him.

Saying nothing to this, Cloud only looked upwards. _You'd better not forget what I told you, Sora. If you've found your light, don't you dare lose sight of it._

=||=

As soon as Kuja left, Riku set to work. Sora was still in a deep sleep, so he decided to wait until later to make him take the medicine. He took the towels into the bathroom to dampen them, surprised to see a large tub that could fit five adults easily, and a shower stall that could probably fit just as many. When Kuja had said "palace" he wasn't kidding. 

Returning to the bedroom, he put a smaller towel on Sora's forehead, and one of the larger ones across his chest. Looking down, he noticed Sora's boxer shorts were damp with sweat, and he contemplated on if he should take them off or not. 

Riku gulped. He knew he would be sleeping in the same bed as Sora, and if Sora was... naked, right there next to him... dear gods, he didn't know if he'd be able to control himself. The thought of it drove him crazy.

Still... he doubted those damp boxers felt comfortable. Giving in, he carefully removed them, trying to keep his eyes averted. But his control didn't last, and he found himself staring at Sora's naked form. 

_You really are beautiful, Sora,_ Riku thought, studying every muscle, every curve of that petite frame, trying to drink in as much of Sora as he could without touching him; which was getting harder to do by the second.

And worse yet, Riku felt his body beginning to respond in an almost uncomfortable way, making him clench his teeth in frustration. He had wanted Sora for so long, and here the boy was, naked and bare before him like some kind of forbidden fruit he longed to taste. 

A knock on the door halted his fantasies, and he quickly covered the lower half of Sora's body with the sheet before telling his visitor to come in. It was another of Kuja's black mage servants, bringing him his dinner. The servant also brought some books and other reading material on Gaia, compliments from Kuja. After setting everything on the table, Riku excused him, glad he now had something else to focus on and get his mind off of... other things. 

When Riku uncovered the lids to the dinner plates, he realized just how hungry he was when he saw all the food. It was some kind of meat dish with steamed potatoes on the side, some bread rolls and a large slice of cake. Before eating, he checked once more to make sure Sora was resting comfortably, and then dug into his meal. Everything was quite delicious, especially the cake. It seemed like it had been so long since he'd had sweets. Since leaving home he'd tried all sorts of different foods, and suddenly found himself longing for one of the pies Sora's mother would always make for them. Still, one thing he didn't miss was having to eat fish constantly; having meat and potatoes was a welcome change.

After finishing his food, he went to replace the wet cloths he left on Sora's body, wiping his brow and face. 

"Hnn..."

"Sora? Sora, are you awake?"

Sora's eyes opened just slightly, trying to take in the surroundings. His blurry vision could make out a familiar pair of green eyes looking at him intently.

"Ri...ku...?"

"I'm here, Sora. You're safe now. Do you think you can sit up for me?"

"I..."

Riku noticed the boy was still extremely groggy. "I'll help you. I need you to drink a little bit of this medicine for me, okay?" Riku reached for the bottle of Vaccine potion and opened it, then supported Sora's back as he lifted him off the bed. 

"Open up," he said as he brought the bottle to Sora's lips. Sora seemed to obey despite his confused state, and Riku tilted the bottle to let its contents slide down Sora's throat. The medicine made the boy cough and gag slightly.

"It's okay, Sora. Try to drink a little more."

Riku managed to get Sora to drink half of the bottle like Kuja had told him to, and lay him back down on the bed. "Good boy. Just take it easy, okay?"

"Riku... are you still... mad at me?"

Riku caressed his friend's face softly. "Of course not, Sora. I could never stay mad at you. Get some more sleep now, and you'll be back to normal. I promise."

Riku stood up to take the potion back to the medicine chest, when a hand flew out to grasp his arm.

"Riku, don't go. I'm sorry. Don't go..."

Hearing the pain in Sora's voice, Riku grasped his friend's hand and leaned down to embrace him, whispering in his ear. 

"It's okay, Sora, I'm here. I'm right here. Everything's going to be fine now."

The tensing in Sora's body seemed to cease, and the he relaxed, curling up closer to Riku as if his friend's presence was the only thing that could give him peace. Riku tightened his embrace on Sora, stroking his fingers through brown hair as he soothed his friend back to sleep.

Riku was happy, just being able to hold Sora like this. He so desperately wanted to tell Sora how much he loved him, but at the same time, he wanted to keep quiet, because he was terrified that Sora would be disgusted by his feelings. Or, if by some miracle he returned them, Kairi might be hurt. He knew Kairi always liked Sora better than him, and true, sometimes Riku was jealous of the girl and the way Sora sometimes doted on her; but she was still his friend and he didn't want to hurt her. 

But his love for Sora had been bottled up for too long, and now it was spurting out uncontrollably and knew he just had to confess to the younger boy. 

At that moment, looking down at Sora and seeing how peacefully the boy slept in his embrace, Riku decided. Once Sora was better, he'd tell him his feelings, he would keep Sora by his side and this time, and he would surely kill anyone who tried to separate them again.

_And if that does happen... then heaven help whoever gets in my way._

END PART 3.

Wee! Another chapter done! The last part got less reviews than the first one, and it made me sad, so... everyone, please review, pretty, pretty, pretty please??? Thank you!  



	4. Forgiveness

Where I'll Return   
Part 4: Forgiveness (Revised & Reposted)  
A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic  
By Meruhesae  
Pairings: Riku x Sora  
Rating: R   
Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, sap, fluff, AU-ish, Riku being a tad naughty. ^_~ 

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squaresoft, Disney, Sony, Tetsuya Nomura, the guys in the animation department that do the really cool CG effects, and a partridge in a pear tree.

NOTES: Yay for an all-new Part 4! Yay for nekkie Sora! 

On with the show. ^_^

=||=

After Riku managed to get Sora to fall asleep, he just sat on the side of the bed and once again found himself staring at his best friend. Although Sora was far from becoming a man, he wasn't a little boy anymore either. Sora had that youthful masculinity about him that most boys his age possessed, but at the same time he looked so delicate and fragile. 

Riku found himself thinking of their younger days, when it was just the two of them, playing on the beach and using the secret cave as their hideout. He smiled as he remembered it, but then sadly wondered if things would ever be that happy between them again. Even if Sora did forgive him and they patched their friendship up, would it ever really be the same? Also, Destiny Island was gone now. After finding out what Maleficent was working for, he knew realistically that there was probably no way they'd ever see their home again.

However, now they had each other again, and he knew as long as it stayed that way, he would be able to endure anything that would come at him. So long as Sora was with him, nothing else mattered.

Watching his friend sleeping peacefully, Riku yawned, and suddenly realized how tired he felt. It had been a long day, and he was more than ready for a good night's sleep. He looked at Sora once more, wondering how he would go about this. Back home, he always changed into a clean pair of boxers before bed, and on nights when it was exceptionally warm he wouldn't wear anything at all. But... could he do that, with Sora being naked as well?

He immediately tossed out the idea of sleeping in his clothes. As much as he liked his outfit, it was just not comfortable enough to sleep in. He undressed until he was down to his boxers, and Riku decided to leave them on. He didn't want Sora to freak out if he woke up and found them _both_ naked in bed. Riku didn't know if that would sit well with the other boy. 

Riku turned off the lamp and lay next to Sora, who unconsciously moved closer to him as he slept on. Riku felt his face flush a little bit as he felt Sora's bare chest against his for the first time, feeling the steady pulse of Sora's heartbeat so close to his own. Not able to help himself, Riku pulled the boy closer, throwing one of his legs over both of Sora's. One hand went up to stroke Sora's hair, the other to feel the skin of his back.

He sighed deeply. It was so nice, being able to hold Sora like this, the way he'd always wanted to. For a few moments he just let his fingers play over Sora's back and shoulders, rubbing and massaging them in a gentle manner. Pale blue moonlight filtered in through a skylight in the ceiling, casting just enough light for Sora's face to be visible to him. The hand that had been stroking Sora's back came up to caress his face, and Riku lightly ran his thumb over petal-soft lips that were practically beckoning to him. 

Riku groaned, trying to control his desire to kiss his sleeping friend. He _had_ to control himself, kissing Sora without his consent wasn't fair to him. 

Yet, at the same time... he might not get another opportunity like this. He had already resolved to tell Sora his true feelings when he got well, and if Sora became uncomfortable with that... he might never get to kiss the boy at all. If Sora rejected him, he would at least know what it felt like to have those lips pressed against his just once, even if Sora hadn't been aware of it...

His mind made up, Riku softly placed his lips over Sora's, letting their lips touch for a few moments before brushing Sora's mouth with a few gentle pecks. It was pure bliss, and Riku only wished Sora were awake and willing, so he could plunge in and taste what he so longed for. Moving away from Sora's lips, he placed a soft kiss on Sora's forehead, then on his cheek, his nose, along his jaw line and down his neck, while his fingers continued to stroke Sora's back. 

To his surprise, he felt Sora move even closer to him, almost as if responding. But Sora was still fast asleep, much to Riku's relief. Still, Riku felt his body start to ache for more. He knew he was playing with fire and needed to put it out before it got out of control. He went back to Sora's lips once more, before placing a final kiss on an earlobe and whispering into it.

"Forgive me, Sora, for kissing you without permission."

Somehow, Riku contented himself with just holding Sora for the rest of the night, and he didn't know how much time had passed before he eventually fell asleep with Sora safely in his arms.

=||=

The telltale signs of morning stirred Riku from his sleep, and he opened his eyes slowly, lifting a hand in front of them to block out the light. At first he didn't remember where he was, until he looked down at the warm body wrapped in his arms, sleeping peacefully. 

Riku touched his palm to Sora's forehead and sighed in relief. His fever had gone down. It hadn't broken completely, Sora's cheeks were still a bit pink and his body still considerably warm, but at least they had made some progress. Riku wondered if it was the medicine, or the simple fact that he'd taken Sora away from the stupid duck and that dog. Remembering the way Sora had been throwing fits in his sleep when he'd seen him at Traverse Town, Riku realized this was probably the first night of decent rest he'd gotten since being sick.

Suddenly, a knock at the door caught his attention.

"Just a minute," he said, getting out of bed and quickly dressing, then covering up Sora as much as possible. If Kuja saw that he was in bed with a completely naked Sora, he'd never hear the end of the bastard's relentless teasing. 

Upon answering the door, he saw that it was indeed Kuja. 

"Good morning," he greeted with a bright smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, thanks. What brings you here so early?" 

"Oh, did I wake you? My humblest apologies. I was just concerned about Sora, you see. How is his condition?" Kuja asked.

Riku looked back at the bed, seeing that Kuja's presence hadn't woken Sora. "His fever's gone down, but he still feels a bit warm. Hopefully he'll be more aware and less groggy today."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it," Kuja said, peeking into the room. "And he slept through the night? No fits?"

"No, he was fine. I was able to make him drink half the potion like you said, so that might have been what helped."

"See, I told you he would get better here, didn't I? No need for doctors when the power of love is at work," Kuja said teasingly.

Riku rolled his eyes as Kuja laughed.

"Come on, loosen up a little. Sora is improving, after all. If he wakes up soon, get him to drink the rest of the potion, and make sure he eats a healthy meal. He's gone almost four days with no food, after all."

"Right. I take it you're going to disappear again?" Riku asked him.

"I do have some personal matters I need to see to, but I will be back later to talk to Sora, if he wakes up by then. I would like to fill him in on Gaia's situation, if that's all right with you."

"It's why you helped me bring him here, right? But just remember that I don't want Sora doing any adventuring until he's got his strength back," Riku reminded him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kuja said with a smile. "Well, if you want breakfast, you can call on my servants. Also, did you get the books I sent to you last night?"

"Yeah."

"It would be a good idea if you looked over Gaia's Chronicles. There's lots you can find in there to help familiarize yourself with Gaia." Kuja then smirked mischievously at Riku. "And who knows, maybe once business is taken care of, you and the doll can take a break and go on a little Gaian honeymoon."

"Shut. Up." Riku bit out, annoyed.

Kuja only laughed as he took his leave, and Riku sighed deeply, glad to be rid of the man's presence. Why the hell did he have to say things like that? It wasn't like this was a mutual love between him and Sora.

Realizing he was a little hungry, he used the orb in the room to ask for some breakfast. He just figured he would order a meal for Sora once he woke up, so the boy wouldn't be forced to eat any cold food. When his meal came, the black mage set it on the table and cleared the dinner plates from last night. Riku thanked him, and at Kuja's suggestion he read Gaia's Chronicles while he ate.

Gaia really was a huge world, a big planet with four continents and large bodies of water. He hoped he would get to see as much of it as he could before he left, he'd dreamed of seeing places like this all his life, and now that he had Sora back...

From where he sat, Riku looked over at Sora, still sleeping soundly. He would never forget how it felt kissing those lips, even if Sora hadn't been aware of his actions. Part of him knew it was wrong to take advantage of Sora, but he hadn't regretted it, not one bit. That was why he'd told Sora 'forgive me' instead of 'sorry.' Because the truth was, he wasn't sorry about what he'd done at all.

=||=

Sora knew that he was dreaming. He had to be. Dreaming of Riku's voice, Riku's presence. Riku at his side, Riku speaking softly to him, whispering reassuring words in his ear. Dreaming of soft, warm touches across his skin, sweet kisses on his neck and lips, being wrapped safely in a strong embrace. 

Riku was there. Riku hadn't left him.

Yes, it was all a dream... just a dream... 

It seemed to play in his mind over and over, for how long, he didn't know. But then, he felt himself being pulled out of it, regaining awareness almost as if his consciousness was slowly returning to him. Yes, it was the familiar feeling of waking up. He groaned in annoyance, knowing that his comforting dreams were about to end, and reality would set in. Although he knew he was waking up, he thought he could still hear Riku's familiar voice call to him.

"Sora?"

_Riku... Riku..._

"Sora, wake up."

_Riku...?_

The next thing Sora realized was that he was very warm, and quite comfortable. He probably wouldn't have cared to wake up if not the familiar voice calling to him.

"Sora."

_Riku._

Sora's eyes slowly opened, his vision coming into focus as Riku's deep green eyes stared down at him. 

"Riku?"

His friend smiled at him. "Yes, Sora. How are you feeling?"

Sora blinked a few times, realizing he wasn't dreaming at all. The aches and stiffness in his limbs proved that. He tried to take in his surroundings. He didn't recognize the room, but he was in a very large, comfortable bed, and Riku...

Riku was _really _there. _With _him.

He blinked, confused, and then his eyes widened as he suddenly realized something else.

He was naked!

He jerked up, startled, but Riku held him down. "Stop that. You're in no condition."

"R-Riku... wh-where are my clothes?"

"You're running a fever. I thought you'd sleep more comfortably with them off, and it helped to bring down your temperature quite a bit. Do you feel any better?"

Sora did his best to calm down, but found it difficult. Riku _was _here with him, but... _how?_

"Sora? You still look pretty out of it. Maybe you should lie back down," Riku said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I... I'm fine, Riku. I just feel a little weak." Sora was still looking at his friend in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on. Why wasn't he in Traverse Town? Where were Donald and Goofy? Why was he _with_ Riku?

"Well, that's not surprising. You're still pretty warm, and you've been lying down for four days with no food. That's a long time to go without eating, especially for you." 

"F-Four days!? I've been asleep for four days!?" Sora cried in disbelief.

"Well, almost four, but not quite. You're not going to be able to do much for a few more days, so just relax until you're completely healed, okay?" Riku told him, a concerned look on his face.

Sora looked around, once again trying to make sense of where he was. "Riku, why am I here? What is this place? And where... where are..."

"Those new friends of yours? Looking for you, probably. But this place is far away from Traverse Town, and buried under quicksand, so I don't think they're going to find you anytime soon. I've no intention of losing you to them again so easily, Sora. Forget about them. You're here with me now, where you belong." Riku paused, and looked downward. His tone suddenly turned soft, almost apologetic. "I... I was so mad at you when I thought you'd betrayed me, Sora. Then I realized... _they're_ the ones doing this to you. They stole you from me once, I won't let them influence you again."

"So basically, you kidnapped me," Sora said in disbelief.

"Believe me, Sora, you needed it. Your mind and body were completely out of it, and you weren't getting better at all with those idiots trying to take care of you. While you've been here you've slept comfortably and your fever has lessened. If you'd stayed with them, you could have died."

Sora's eyes widened. _Died? Was I really that sick? _Then he remembered those guilty feelings he'd had about leaving Riku behind, and looked down, averting his friend's eyes. "Riku, I... I'm sorry about... all that's happened. We said that we would see other worlds together, and I broke our promise. I'm so sorry, Riku. If you hate me, I understand..."

Riku didn't let him finish and pulled his friend in a tight embrace, surprising the younger boy. After a moment Sora relaxed his body and let Riku hold him, taking it as a reassurance that Riku wasn't angry with him.

"It's not your fault," Riku said softly into his friend's ear. "I know I said some pretty harsh things to you, and I'm sorry, too. I... I just want you back, Sora. If anything were to happen to you... I'd never forgive myself." 

"Riku..." Sora sighed in relief, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from him. Riku didn't hate him. Riku was still Riku. Best of all, Riku was _there._ It really wasn't a dream. "Riku, I... I missed you _so _much."

Riku hugged Sora to him even tighter. "Gods, I missed you too, Sora. Everything's going to be all right. We're together now. No one will ever come between us again."

Sora sighed once more. Although he was happy Riku seemed to have forgiven him, Sora knew that he had a job to do. He had to find a way back to his comrades, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Riku. Not only, that but they still had to find Kairi...

Wait... Kairi...

He remembered now. While they were trapped in Monstro, Riku had strongly hinted that he knew where Kairi was. Could it be that Riku had already found her?

"Riku... where's Kairi? Can I see her? You found her, didn't you?"

Riku pulled back slightly, and softly pulled a few strands of hair out of Sora's eyes before answering. "She's safe. She's resting in the next room, you can see her when you're up to it. But..." Riku hesitated, biting his lip as his face suddenly turned somber. He wasn't looking forward to telling Sora the state Kairi was in, the poor kid had gone through enough already.

"What is it, Riku? Did... something happen to her?" Sora asked, suddenly feeling worried.

Riku sighed, knowing he had to tell Sora what was going on. "I was dreading having to tell you this, but... I guess I should get it over with. Sora, I... I'm afraid Kairi's lost her heart. She's been in a coma ever since I found her, and she won't wake up."

"What!? You mean she... she..." Sora couldn't finish. His eyes welled up with tears at the thought of their cheerful Kairi falling prey to the Heartless.

The look on Riku's face seemed to echo his thoughts. "Yes. Her heart's gone. I'm sorry, Sora."

"What... what can we do? How can we help her, Riku?" Sora asked, his voice trembling.

"We'll find a way to save her, Sora. Don't worry," Riku assured him. "We'll help each other in this, but not until you're better. I can't have you collapsing on me again."

"But..."

"Sora... don't worry too much about Kairi. You can't do anything for her if you're sick yourself, and besides, she's not in any real danger right now. What I need is for you to get better. So try to relax and focus on that first. _Please?_" Riku almost pleaded.

Sora let those words sink in, knowing Riku was right. He only nodded, sighing as he looked around him once more. "Okay, Riku. I'll rest, but... you never told me what this place is."

"We're in the home of an... acquaintance of mine." Riku frowned a little bit, really not knowing what to call their host. 'Friend' was too nice a term. "His name is Kuja and he's annoying and loudmouthed, but he's been very generous. If he bothers you, don't worry. He gets easy to ignore after a while." Riku took the bottle of Vaccine potion from the nightstand and handed it to Sora. "Drink the rest of this. It'll help with your fever."

Sora sniffed the contents of the bottle and made a face. "That smells gross."

"I know, but try to drink all of it. I managed to get you to take some last night, and it seemed to help."

Sora didn't remember any of that, but wasn't about to argue. He felt helpless and wanted to get out of this sickly state as soon as possible. Obediently he drank the potion, shutting his eyes tight and making another face. "Yuck. Remind me never to get sick again."

Riku laughed. "Good boy. I'm gonna go check on Kairi now. Anyway, you slept through breakfast and it's just about lunchtime. Do you think you can eat something?"

"Yeah... I am kind of hungry."

"Okay. I'll have some food sent up, and I want you to eat every last bit of it, okay?" Riku said as he playfully ruffled his friend's hair. "Just take it easy, Sora. I'll take care of you."

"Riku... I... thank you," Sora said, looking away as he blushed.

Riku smiled. "You don't have to thank me, Sora. We have to take care of the ones we love, right?"

Sora looked at him in surprise, letting that statement sink in before shyly smiling back. "Yes. You're right. Thanks, Riku."

Grinning, Riku left the room, and Sora took another moment to look around him. He was instantly impressed by the high-class décor, and couldn't remember when he had ever seen a bed that was so huge. This whole bed was only supposed to be for him? 

Suddenly, he felt himself flush bright red as he had a thought. If Riku had taken care of him all this time, never leaving his side, then... had Riku slept beside him... while he was naked? 

He turned redder, wrapping the sheet tightly around the lower part of his body. Then he sighed and mentally scolded himself.

_Get a grip, Sora. What's the big deal if Riku saw you naked? He's a guy, you're a guy. Riku doesn't have anything that you don't. He just wanted to get your fever down, that's all. That's ALL. Nothing more._

And yet, somehow... 

The faint memory of Riku placing warm kisses on his lips and soft caresses on his skin, refused to leave his mind.

  
END PART 4.

As you can see, a bit more Riku/Sora interaction here, and a little less of Kuja. Sorry, can't give the guy ALL the glory here! 

Huge thanks go out once more to Uzumaki-sama for pre-reading, and yet again giving me more suggestions to make this fic better. Luv ya, Uzu-chan! *GLOMPIES* And to everyone who has reviewed and emailed me so far, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I implore you, please do so again! ^_^


	5. Confused Desires

Where I'll Return  
Part 5: Confused Desires (Revised & Reposted)  
A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic  
By Meruhesae  
Pairings: Riku x Sora  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, AU-ish, fluff, sappiness, nudity.

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squaresoft, Disney, Sony, Tetsuya Nomura, the guys in the animation department that do the really cool CG effects, and a partridge in a pear tree.

NOTES: Yes, I know this is very, very late. I won't bore any of you with my excuses as to why it took me so long to rewrite this chapter, but it's here, finally. I would also like to say that, previously this story was deleted from the supposed "graphic content" of this chapter, which, to put it bluntly, was a load of crap. Admins, if this story happens to get reported once more, have the decency to actually read the damn thing before you delete it. Thank you.

On that final note, things get a little more steamy in this chapter, but I repeat, NOTHING GRAPHIC. Warning for nekkie Riku and Sora.

Enjoy!

* * *

After leaving Sora in their room to check on Kairi, Riku leaned against the door and let out a long sigh. Okay, so he told Sora he loved him... well, kind of told him. But he didn't use the phrase "I love you" or "I'm in love with you" that would have made Sora realize that his love for him was more than friendship. Just last night he had been ready to confess everything to Sora, but he found out that actually getting the words out of his mouth was harder than he thought.

In the next room, Kairi was still just as unmoving and lifeless as ever. Riku knew that until they found her heart, she would stay that way, but he still felt obligated to check and make sure she was all right. He wondered how Sora would react to seeing her like this. He'd been very upset to learn Kairi's condition, and Riku hoped seeing her in this state wouldn't cause Sora anymore strain. The kid had gone through enough stress already.

Riku went to the corner in Kairi's room and put his hand on the blue orb. One of the black mages promptly answered.

"Yes, sir?"

"My friend is awake now. Please send some lunch to my room, for both of us. Something healthy, and easy on the stomach."

"Right away, sir."

"Thank you."

Taking one last glance back at Kairi, Riku left and returned next door. He found Sora just sitting on the bed, looking at his surroundings. Again, he felt nervousness wash over him. He knew he and Sora needed to have a very long talk, but he had no idea how to go about it.

"How is she?" Sora asked.

"The same. Completely still, and unresponsive. But she's safe, and she won't be bothered," Riku told him.

Sora nodded, then asked another question. "Riku... just who is this... Kuja, anyway?"

"I'm not totally sure, to be honest. But he offered to let me bring you here and tend to you until you got well. In return, he wants us to help him find Keyhole of this world and lock it."

Sora blinked, feeling a little confused. "I see, but... how did you meet up with him?"

Riku didn't get a chance to answer, as they heard a knock at the door.

"Our lunch must be here. That was awfully fast," Riku said, and handed Sora a fluffy white bathrobe. "Put that on. I don't think you want to eat at the table naked."

Sora blushed a bit as he took the robe, quickly looking down and hoped his friend hadn't noticed. He quickly put the robe on, glad Riku turned his back as he did so. He still didn't know why the thought of Riku seeing him nude made him so nervous. He let out a deep breath, mentally reprimanding himself again, telling himself he was being shy about nothing.

Riku then opened the door, expecting to find one of the black mages standing there, only to see that it was none other than Kuja himself, carrying what looked like some kind of treasure chest.

"Speak of the devil," Riku mumbled. Kuja only grinned at him.

"Good afternoon, Riku. One of my servants just told me the good news about Sora. They also told me you asked for some lunch, and I told them to send up enough for three. I figured we could all talk over a nice meal," Kuja said with a bright smile.

Riku only shrugged, sighing. "Whatever you want. It's your palace."

"Excellent. Our meal will be here shortly." Kuja walked in, placed the chest by the door, and stood in front of Sora.

"Hello, Sora. I'm glad to finally make your acquaintance. My name is Kuja, and this is my Desert Palace," Kuja greeted, bowing. "How are you feeling today?"

Sora took a moment to examine the tall, silver-haired man. He seemed polite enough, but Sora sensed annoyance coming from his best friend.

"I feel much better. Thank you for your hospitality," Sora remarked back.

"It was my pleasure, really. It's been far too long since I've had visitors. In a home this big, it gets boring and lonely with no one else here," Kuja said with a smile.

"Kuja, what's in there?" Riku asked him, pointing to the chest that was brought in.

"Hmm? Oh, well I figured with Sora still recovering and you taking care of him, that you two might get bored just sitting here. So, I brought you some things to keep you... entertained." Kuja said that last word with that smirk of his, and suddenly Riku didn't want to know what was inside that thing.

When a black mage arrived with lunch, Kuja instructed him to set up everything on the table and serve them. Sora still felt a little light-headed, so Riku helped him to the table. Sora's mouth watered as he saw freshly baked bread and a steaming bowl of what looked like a vegetable and bean stew placed in front of him. He really did feel hungry, and Riku smiled at him as he ate eagerly.

"Is the food to your satisfactory?" Kuja asked Sora.

"It's great, thanks!" Sora said, his mouth full of bread.

"Please, eat all you like, and focus on getting your strength back. I don't know if Riku told you, but once you have recovered, I have a small favor to ask you," Kuja added.

"You want me to lock the Keyhole of this world, right?"

"Yes. Will you?"

Sora took a long gulp of his juice and nodded. "Of course. I'd be happy to."

"Wonderful. I have promised Riku that I won't rush you until you're well, so please make yourself at home here, until you feel up to the task," Kuja said.

"Do you have any idea where the Keyhole might be?" Sora asked.

"Myself and a few others have searched out places we think would have been obvious locations for it, but it hasn't turned up. Now that you're here, maybe we'll have better luck finding it. Once your health is back to normal, we'll get started," Kuja said.

Sora nodded, then thought a moment. "That would take care of this world... but what about the other ones?"

"Other ones?"

"The Heartless are in other worlds too. I have a duty, I need to get back to my fr..." Sora paused when he saw Riku stiffen a bit. "I... need to get back to my mission."

"Well, my only concern is Gaia, whatever you and Riku choose to do after your business here is up to you. I'll leave that for the two of you to discuss. However, I know that you don't have access to a Gummi Ship here, so perhaps I can help you out with that much," Kuja said.

Sora nodded, then became silent as he remembered what Riku had said to him earlier.

_"I've no intention of losing you to them again so easily Sora. Forget about them. You're here with me now, where you belong."_

Obviously, Riku saw Donald and Goofy as the reason why they'd been driven apart. And somehow, Sora knew that his comrades, Donald specifically, was probably not thinking too highly of Riku right about now. He didn't want to be apart from Riku and Kairi, but he couldn't just abandon Donald and Goofy either.

Maybe, if he could convince Riku that they weren't what he thought, and then get Donald to agree to bring him along...

"Sora, are you listening?"

Sora blinked, his thoughts stopped as he heard Kuja speak to him.

"Oh, um... sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, when you've recovered, I must take you to meet someone before we search for the Keyhole," Kuja said. "But for now, keep working on getting better until your fever's completely gone. As I said before, I gave Riku my word that I wouldn't let you do anything mission-related until you have your health back, and I'm not sure if I want to suffer his wrath, so just rest and relax until then, all right?" Kuja said, winking.

"Um, yeah... I will. Thanks," Sora said, and looking at his best friend, Sora noticed he was being unusually quiet.

* * *

After they had eaten and talked a bit, Kuja took his leave, saying he'd be in his study if they needed him. When he left, Riku exhaled and slouched against his chair.

"Finally, he's gone," Riku said.

"Does he irritate you that much? He didn't seem so bad," Sora replied.

"That's because you were out of it when he was at his worst. I'm grateful he's given you the means to get better, but I still don't like him."

"Hmm. He does seem a little odd. But if he wants to save this world, he can't be all bad," Sora said.

"I guess."

"Hey, I know... let's see what he left us." Sora pointed to the chest Kuja had brought them "He said there'd be stuff for us to do in there."

Riku eyed the wooden chest somewhat suspiciously. Kuja had said that there were some things in there that would keep them "entertained" but knowing Kuja he was almost scared to open it. Taking a chance, he brought it to the table and opened it anyway, seeing another smaller wooden box and took it out. Carved in neat calligraphy were the words "Tetra Master."

"What is it?"

"Looks like some sort of weird card game. There's the rules on how to play too," Riku said, looking through the box and examining the different cards.

Sora sifted through the rest of the chest, finding a few more card decks and a few puzzles. He suddenly noticed what looked like a potion bottle near the bottom of the chest.

"Hm?" Sora picked it up, reading the label.

"What's that?" Riku asked.

Sora's brow scrunched up in confusion. "Superslick?" 1

Riku snapped his head up, the card game forgotten. Sora opened the bottle and sniffed it, then tested some of the substance on his fingers.

"It's some kind of gel or something. How is this supposed to keep us occupied? Maybe he didn't realize it was in there," Sora said, then looked at Riku, who was staring at the bottle with slightly widened eyes, his entire face flushed bright pink. "What's wrong, Riku?"

"Um... it's nothing," Riku said, and took the bottle from Sora and put it back in the chest, relieved the younger boy hadn't known what the item was. "You're right, it was probably a mistake." Although Riku knew damn well it was anything but. What the hell was Kuja thinking, giving them _lubricant_ of all things? Even if the man couldn't be in the same room as him, the bastard seemed determined to mock him and piss him off.

Sora looked at his friend in puzzlement. If he didn't know better, Riku almost seemed embarrassed about something. But he shrugged it off, knowing Riku probably wouldn't want to talk about it anyway. Yawning, he ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly noticing how grimy it felt.

"Ugh, you said I was out of it for four days? I must have been sweating a whole lot, and I probably don't smell very good," he said.

"Do you feel like taking a bath? It'll probably help you feel better."

"Yeah. A bath sounds like a really good idea," Sora agreed.

"Okay, I'll go get it ready for you. Um... will you, um... be okay by yourself, or do you... need me to help you?"

Sora blushed a little, that nervous feeling from before returning. "Um... you can help, I don't mind."

Riku nodded. "Okay. I'll draw the bathwater. Just relax for a few minutes, all right?"

* * *

"Wow! _This_ is supposed to be a bathtub? It's almost as big as that lagoon we used to swim in when we were kids!"

"It's impressive, I know. I think Kuja has more of them too. I have no I idea why he needs so many," Riku said.

"It looks relaxing." Sora looked at the inviting bathwater, and couldn't wait to get in. But the tub was so huge, it almost seemed like a sin for all that water to be just for him. "Hey, Riku... you said you'd... help me..."

"Oh, um... right. Go ahead and get in. I'll, um... help you wash your back from the edge of the tub."

"Well, since the it's so huge, and there's plenty of room... wouldn't it be easier, if, uh..."

Riku fought to keep his cheeks from turning pink. "You... want me to get in with you?"

"Yeah... I mean, only if you want to. It just doesn't make sense for one person to use all this water just for a bath."

"Well... I suppose I could use a bath myself," Riku said quietly.

"O-Okay." Damn. That feeling again. _Take it easy, Sora. Who cares if Riku takes a bath with you? You're both guys. GUYS. There's nothing to be embarrassed about._

Sora undid the robe he was wearing and let it fall, and quickly got in the water, moaning at the feeling of the warm water enveloping his stiff limbs. He dunked his head under the water, wetting his hair. When he lifted his head back up, he noticed that his friend was busy taking off his own clothes, and Sora saw Riku's bare, muscled back facing him. Blushing again, Sora turned his back. Gods, what was wrong with him? It was just Riku, for crying out loud.

He heard Riku's pants drop to the marble floor, and felt his friend get into the bathwater, sitting behind him. He tensed for a moment as he felt a warm cloth being run down his back, then relaxed.

Riku squeezed the cloth and let the warm water run down Sora's back. He tried not to stare as he did his task, and started thinking of other things to get his mind off of the fact that he and Sora were naked in a bathtub together.

Riku thought back to what Sora had said during lunch. Before, Sora had said...

_"...I have a duty, I need to get back to my fr..." Sora paused when he saw Riku stiffen a bit. "I... need to get back to my mission." _

Of course, Riku knew Sora had meant to say his "friends." His _friends_. He _had_ his friends now, his _true_ friends, why couldn't he see that? But no, he was still thinking of that stupid dog and that damn duck. **_They_** hadn't been the ones to help Sora get better. **_They_** didn't love Sora, care for the boy like he did. How had Sora been so taken by them?

"Riku? What's wrong?"

Riku looked at Sora, realizing he had stopped washing the other boy's back as he'd been deep in thought.

"Riku, you seem... upset. Upset, and sad. What's wrong?"

Riku took a deep breath. _Now. I have to tell him now._

"Sora, I... I don't want you to go back to Traverse Town."

Sora closed his eyes. He knew they would have this conversation eventually, so it might as well be now. "Riku..."

"You can't go back to them! I've risked so much just to get you here, even though Maleficent..."

Sora's head snapped up. "Maleficent? So you _have_ been working with her. Why, Riku? She's evil, she helped destroy our world, our home!" Sora cried.

"And what about you? How could you let yourself be tricked by those stupid people you called your friends? They fooled you, and they put you in danger!"

"Riku... it's not like that! They were helping me look for you, and Kairi too! Don't you see you're being used?"

"You're the one that's being used, Sora. Maleficent helped me find Kairi, and now I have you back too." Riku began stroking Sora's hair, gently pulling the wet bangs away from his eyes. "You shouldn't be out there fighting. I have to protect you and Kairi, but... you most of all. You're too trusting for your own good sometimes, Sora."

Sora blushed a little at the gentle touches Riku gave him on his cheek, trying to make sense of what his friend was saying.

"Riku... you don't have to protect me. I'm not a little kid, you know, and..."

Riku pressed a finger against Sora's lips to silence him, leaning in closer. Sora's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know you're not. Sora, I... I have to tell you something. And I want you to listen, and hear me out."

"W-What is it?" Sora asked, not remembering when his friend had ever looked so serious.

Riku's voice softened. "Sora, do you remember what I told you this morning? About taking care of the ones we love?"

Sora nodded, trying to figure out this side of Riku he hadn't seen before. The way Riku was speaking to him, that tone of voice... he didn't recognize it. It was calm, gentle and... _loving._ Sora was awed by how surreal it all seemed.

"I didn't lie when I said I loved you. I meant it, down to the core of my heart and soul. I... I know I didn't really say it in so many words, but... I guess I'm saying it now..."

Shock, disbelief and confusion hit Sora all at once when he finally understood that look in his friend's eyes, the same look that Riku had been giving him all morning, and last but not least, realized just how close his friend's body was to his own. It was only when he realized their close proximity when he snapped out of it to speak.

"Riku, this is... Riku, I..."

Riku sighed. "I know what you must be thinking. It's wrong for me to feel this way, because we're both boys, right? And I know that you like Kairi a lot, I know she likes you a lot. But it doesn't change the fact that I love you, Sora. I mean, I care for Kairi, I don't want to see her hurt any more than you do, but I can't stop the way I feel. I love you, I'm in love with you, and I have been for as long as I can remember. I can't help that."

Sora felt warm tears pool over his eyes and slide down his cheeks. His best friend was in love with him. In _love_ with him. As in, **_that_** kind of love. And by the sound of it, he had been for a long, long time. Riku... dear gods, he had no idea.

Riku hung his head a little. "I know you must hate me for what I've done, Sora. But... I needed to find Kairi, and you. I didn't know what else to do..."

Hate? No, no, he couldn't let Riku think... He sat himself up a little to hug his friend, surprising him.

"I don't hate you Riku, please don't think that! But... you can't trust these people! Riku, please, if Kuja is with Maleficent too, then we need to get Kairi out of here, and..."

Then, to his utter astonishment, Sora found himself being silenced by a gentle kiss pressed against his mouth. His eyes went wide, his body went completely still. His breath caught and his voice seemed stuck in his throat. He opened his mouth to try to protest, say something, but no words came out. Riku took advantage of the parted mouth and slipped his tongue inside, causing the smaller boy's breath to catch again.

Stunned, Sora felt Riku's tongue caressing his, totally at a loss for what to do or how to respond. He felt his face flush and his body grow hot as an unfamiliar warmth coursed through him, and he knew it definitely wasn't from his fever.

_This feeling... I... what's happening to me? I shouldn't be letting him do this. But... I..._

Sora suddenly remembered the dream he had, faint visions of Riku's voice whispering to him, kisses being trailed along his neck, making him feel safe and so very warm...

Without realizing it, his eyes slid shut and his body relaxed, giving in to the warmth that Riku offered. When Riku put his arms around him to pull him close, he didn't try to stop it, he just welcomed it, leaning into the kiss.

Feeling Sora respond to him, Riku became bolder, the gentle strokes of his tongue in Sora's mouth quickly turning fierce and heated. Sora shivered despite the warmth he felt, but did nothing to end the barrage of breathless kisses the two of them were sharing.

It felt so... strange, being kissed by Riku, but not really in a bad way. He'd always wondered what kissing would be like, but it never crossed his mind that he would ever kiss anyone but a girl. But the way Riku was kissing him... it was so wild and electrifying, that Sora couldn't help but like it. The fact that he _did_ like it was what surprised him the most.

Slowly, Riku ended the kiss, and let their foreheads touch so they could catch their breath. After a few moments, he looked at Sora apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sora. That was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

"I... uh... y-yeah." Saying anything else seemed impossible to Sora, his mind was so jumbled.

"I don't mean to sound selfish, but... I didn't want anyone to give you your first kiss but me," Riku told him.

"I... that was... if you tell me that was the first time you've kissed someone, I don't think I'll believe you, Riku."

Riku chuckled. "I have kissed before, in fact I've done a lot more than just kissing, Sora."

_That's what I was afraid of._ Sora thought, then turned red. "With... a boy?"

"Yes."

"So, then... you've actually, uh..." Sora looked down, not meeting his gaze. Riku just went on.

"Yes, Sora, I have. But after I lost my virginity, I... felt guilty. As if I'd betrayed you, even though I knew you didn't feel the same."

"Oh, Riku ... I'm sorry. I really had no idea..."

"Shh... it's okay." Riku pressed another kiss to his friend's lips to quiet him. "It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. I just needed to tell you the truth, Sora. When I saw how sick you were, I couldn't stand it. The thought of you dying, it made me feel so guilty, I told myself when you got better I'd tell you everything."

"Riku, I... I don't know what to say. I..."

"You don't have to say anything. Just tell me... did you like what we did just now?"

Sora's face turned bright red, and he looked down and spoke softly. "Yes."

Riku tilted Sora's chin up, and met his friend's gaze, caressing a lower lip with his thumb. "Then... can I kiss you again?" He'd stolen Sora's first kiss out of selfishness, now he wanted the boy's consent.

Sora didn't think it was possible, but he thought he felt his face get even redder. Not completely understanding why, he nodded at Riku's question, hypnotized by the intense look in those green depths.

Again, Riku's mouth was upon him, and this time Sora parted his lips in welcome. Sora whimpered a little when he felt that skilled tongue working his mouth again, and didn't protest when he felt strong arms encircle his waist. He only put his arms around Riku's shoulders, once again surprised at his own actions.

Sora didn't know what to do, what to think. Sure, he loved Riku. But... knowing that Riku loved him in _that_ way... strangely, he wasn't disgusted by it. Riku _was_ a pretty good kisser, and after all... that was one hell of a first kiss. He would always remember it, that was for sure.

_I love you... I can't help that..._

Again, Sora felt himself relax his body, letting Riku kiss him. _Gods, Riku, what have you done to me? I never would have thought... kissing a boy... but you're not just any boy, Riku..._

Sora gasped when he was pulled up so he was straddling Riku's lap, a hand going around the back of his neck to push their mouths closer. Riku's free hand rested on his hip, gently caressing his side.

Sora's head was swimming. _This warmth... this embrace... so familiar. Last night... was last night possibly...?_

"Nnn... ahh... R-Riku?"

"Hm? Do you want me to stop?"

"Riku... was last night a dream?"

Riku went still. "Last night?"

"I think I was dreaming, but... did you... did you kiss me?"

Riku lowered his head. _Uh-oh. Busted._

"You did, didn't you?" Sora said.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I hadn't meant to take advantage of you. It just happened. I should have controlled myself."

Sora reassured his friend. "It's okay, Riku. I... I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"I thought I was having a dream, where you were keeping me safe. I can't explain it, but I felt... at peace, somehow. But it all seemed real to me in a way, and now I know, it wasn't a dream at all."

Riku cupped Sora's face with his hand. "You just looked so beautiful. I couldn't help myself."

Sora's gaze lowered, and he was sure he had just broken the universal record for the amount of times a person could blush in one day. "I'm not beautiful, Riku."

Riku smiled. "You always were too modest for your own good." With that, Riku kissed him again, and again Sora opened to him, leaning forward so their chests were touching. Riku wrapped his arms around the slender boy, once again feeling bold as he deepened their contact. He sucked lightly on Sora's tongue, earning a moan from the boy, and Sora did his best to keep up, his tongue shyly meeting Riku's.

Also, for the first time, Sora noticed something hard was pressing against him. His eyes widened a little as he realized what it was, and also saw that he was nearly in the same state. Apparently Riku noticed as well, because he moaned and lifted his hips against Sora's ever so slightly, pressing their flesh together.

"Riku!" Sora cried, trying to regain his breath.

Riku began kissing along Sora's neck, tongue darting out to lick the wet skin. Riku nibbled on an ear, and whispered into it.

"Sora...I'm not letting you go. I... I won't do anything you don't want me to, and I can't make you love me, but... can you at least give me a chance? I won't lose you to them again. I couldn't stand it if you left me again."

"Riku... I'm sorry. I missed you, I really did, and I looked for you but..."

"I know. It was them, all them. I know now... I should have known you wouldn't abandon me... abandon us. They've been hindering us from the start, don't you understand? They dragged you into their stupid mission and..."

"Riku, it wasn't..."

Another kiss, another sentence cut off.

"Please, Sora. Let's not talk about it now."

Sora felt his lips claimed once again by that warm mouth, once again taking possession of him, caressing him. They kissed a bit longer before Sora broke the kiss to the best of his ability, gasping. "Riku, please... just listen to me for a minute, okay?"

Riku pressed more kisses to Sora's neck. "I'm listening."

"Riku, I... I don't know if I can do this. This... makes everything... so confusing..."

"I know that, Sora. Now that I've said I love you, we'll never be best friends again. That's what you're thinking, right?"

Sora was silent, and this time his tears did not stop.

"Sora, don't cry. Please?"

"I just... I just don't know what to feel right now. Now that this has happened... it won't be the same, will it? When we get home, if we ever do... what's going to happen to us?"

Riku held him tightly. "I don't know, Sora. I don't know what the future holds. All I know is that I do love you, and I understand if you don't love me back. But I won't let you leave me again, Sora. I won't. Sora, please... I know I don't deserve it, but please give me a chance."

Inwardly, Sora was still coming against himself for not noticing Riku's feelings. Even before this had all happened, he'd been acting strangely, sometimes not looking at him when they talked or even avoiding him. He'd assumed it was because Riku liked Kairi, and Riku knew Sora liked her too, and might have been jealous of him... but it was Kairi herself that he had been jealous of. This new revelation was the last thing he'd expected—no, the last thing he had expected was for Riku to kiss him, and that he would _like_ it. Even though he'd sided with the Heartless, Riku had yet to do him any harm. In spite of all that had happened between them, he still trusted Riku more than anyone, and he knew that the older boy would never hurt him.

"Riku... I don't want to be separated from you, either. I don't know if I love you in—in _that_ way or not, but... I do know that I need you. I've always needed you, Riku. If it means having you back, I'll do anything."

Riku held him tighter. _Kuja was right. Now that he's away from those morons... he's more like the Sora I know. **My** Sora._

"Then... that's enough. As long as you need me, Sora, that's enough. And... I will never force anything on you, Sora. I want you to know that."

Sora exhaled, knowing his friend spoke the truth. "I know you won't. I trust you, Riku."

Riku smiled, kissing his friend again. He suddenly realized that the bubbles in the bathtub had dissolved, and the water was now lukewarm and almost cool.

"I guess we didn't do much bathing," he said.

"I... guess not. But... I am feeling a little tired," Sora said.

"I'm sorry. I should have known better to put you through more strain when you're feeling sick. Come on, let's get you rested." Riku helped Sora out of the tub, and found some clean robes for them to put on.

"Um... am I going to sleep naked again?" Sora asked.

Riku chuckled. "Well, your fever's gone down, so I guess it's okay for you to sleep in the robe. I should have asked Kuja to get you some clothes to sleep in."

"It's okay. The robe is comfy."

"I'm going to check on Kairi again. It's still quite early in the day, but go ahead and sleep more if you need to, Sora. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When Riku left the room, Sora looked back at the huge bed, once again feeling nervous. He didn't know what to make of his new "relationship" with Riku, if he could even call it that. But he couldn't deny that Riku had made him feel something, had awakened something deep within him he desperately wanted more of.

As he crawled into bed, he wondered, with some worry, just what was going to happen when Riku came back.

* * *

END PART 5.

1 No, I did not just make up the name of this item. In Final Fantasy 9, "Superslick" is the item you need to find to help out the moogles in a side quest. Apparently, it has all different kinds of uses, from hair gel to even, yes, lubricating oil. Sorry, but I found myself just having to mention it. Couldn't resist, hehe. ;

Special thanks go out to my ever-faithful beta reader, future co-conspirator of KH boysmut (mwahaha), and my dearest and best online buddy of all, **Uzumaki-sama. (**Yes, Uzu-chan, I'm sucking up to you!) I know my long absences probably frustrate you to no end, and yet you're always there, always faithful. I know I couldn't be without you. BIG HUGS

I hope I was able to give everyone a nice Christmas/Hanukah/whatever you celebrate present with this chapter. I cannot thank everyone enough who has stuck by my story all this time. I've already got about half of the next chapter written, but don't expect it until sometime after the New Year. I'm leaving town for the holidays and will have no opportunities to write anything in the coming weeks. I wanted to get this up and wish everyone a Happy Holiday before I left. Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone to who reviewed and has waited so long for this chapter. I love you all dearly and appreciate every one of you! Do review again, please?


End file.
